Decisions and Consequences
by Black Tornado
Summary: A place where I'll put up all my one shot chapters of ideas I wrote, R&R. BT
1. Love Hurts!

**Authors note: something I just thought up while I was bored and wrote up months ago, originally this would be following the other fic Day by Day but I haven't made much progress on that... anyway this chapter is a Vivio/ACC pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of MGLN!**

**Love Hurts!**

A thirty three year old Nanoha cautiously step through the bushes, "oh" she heard the moan from a woman's voice, and this made her anger rise as she silently move through the darkness.

Her mind went to work as to what she will do to the man when she gets her hands on him for what he's doing, the very thought of what he's probably doing right now nearly made her run straight to the source of the sound and strangle the man.

With a force of will she force herself to calm down while she silently crept closer to the sound, "please… mmm… stop…" the woman tries to weakly protest before she moans again hoarsely.

The Ace of the sky knelt down behind a bush and heard the sound of something been undone, "hey… not so… fast…" the voice of the woman whispers suddenly, the voice of a man whispers, "why?" to the other woman.

Nanoha didn't hear them say anything for a moment, "If my mama's find out, you'll know what will happen?" the man simply chuckles at her question, "how could I forget, we trained under your mama for two painful years, remember Vivio?"

The one called Vivio laughs at the man's question, "true, but you know how my mama will react if you keep this up," Nanoha heard a wet sound and made an educate guess they just kissed, something she's very familiar with concerning with a certain blonde woman.

The very thought of her wife made her feel a little relax.

This is short lived when Vivio suddenly gasps, "ow… what are you… doing…" she nearly yells then gasps again, "doing the same thing you did me to me yesterday night in my room," the ace could imagine the embarrassed look on her daughters face.

Just when she was about to walk out to confront them a hand suddenly tap on Nanoha's shoulder, she turns to find two ruby eyes staring at her with mirth, "can't you give them some time alone?" the newcomer asks through telepathy to Nanoha.

This made the brunette grind her teeth in anger, "going off during a festival to do some hanky panky is against the rules Fate!" she angrily reply through telepathy to her wife.

The wet sound of something been sucked only heighten Nanoha's already stretched temper, only Fate is stopping her from jumping out and assaulting the man with Raising Heart in Excellion mode.

Fate laughs inwardly at how tense Nanoha is, "I remember a certain brunette taking an innocent girl off to the woods to do something naughty during a festival," Nanoha turn scarlet, the blonde woman rest her head chin on her wife's shoulders and blew into her ear.

The sound finally stops, "a little higher," Vivio huskily whispers, the two older women listen as the man spoke, "here?" suddenly Vivio gasp even louder, "no… if you keep do….ow…" she try to protest but couldn't.

Nanoha is at her very limit.

Fate sighs inwardly as she thinks of a way to stop her wife from disturbing the couple.

Nanoha looks at Fate as she smiles at with seemly relax view of th situation, then again Fate knows the man very well that's with Vivio, "Deuce Sommerland, Vivio's first partner and now her boyfriend," she thought amusingly at the memory of when they first told them they're going out.

Back then Fate had to talk Nanoha out from making Deuce submit a report every time they went out. Vivio didn't know or else it would have caused uproar in the house that would last for months.

It still made Fate smile at how much in love they are, it reminds her of her own relationship with the ace of the sky, "mmm… did you learn to kiss like that from Megami?" Vivio asks Deuce quietly with hint sarcasm in her voice.

They heard her boyfriend give a chuckle at her question, "she taught me more than how to be a good kisser," they heard Vivio try to say something but it came out muffled.

Fate shook her head, she looks to her left wondering is Nanoha ripping a leaf or two to keep her anger in check, that's when she notice Nanoha is no longer crouching next to her.

Instead she's walking calmly towards where the couple are with Raising Heart in her hand.

* * *

Vivio stare lovingly into his eyes before he lean down and nip her neck and suck the flesh between his teeth slowly, she gasps at his action and close her eyes to enjoy the sensation, when she opens them again she felt herself go cold.

The man looks up wondering why did she went silent and saw her face turning pale, "what?" he asks wondering why is she looking so white.

A chill went down his spine as he heard the bush behind him rustle and the feeling of impending doom looming behind him.

Slowly he turns round fill with dread.

Donned in her white barrier jacket and with her device in Excellion mode is the White Devil Nanoha Takamachi, better known as Vivio's mama.

Standing just behind her is Fate giving an apologetic look to the couple, "Vivio…" Nanoha mummers with her anger barely contained, Vivio hid behind the man to hide her current state of undress and from her mama wrath should she unleash it, "yes?" her voice fill with fear wondering what will her mama do to the man while she straighten her clothes.

Nanoha took a step forward towards them, "can I have a moment with Deuce… alone," Vivio wanted to argue back but the man gives a weary smile and push her to Fate, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Vivio gives him a peck on the cheek before leaving as a sign of rebellion to her strict mama.

Fate leads Vivio away while giving a smile to the man for his action as they left. When the two of them are finally alone Nanoha glares hard at the man, "I'm hoping you haven't forgotten how I punished you during training when you touched Vivio during mock battles two years ago?"

The man tries to tell his former instructor that it was an accident, "you practically blew me straight into Vivio when I was retreating from you when you shot me with a Divine Bu…" he couldn't finish his sentence when Nanoha puts the end of Raising Heart at his throat, "don't worry, this will only take a moment."

* * *

Fate watch her daughter keep looking back to where they left Nanoha and the young man, "afraid Nanoha-mama might do something drastic?" the scared look Vivio gave Fate said it all, that something WILL happen to Deuce when he's alone with the ace of the sky.

The older blonde laughs at her daughter's wild imagination, "Don't you remember what happened when Nanoha-mama caught us kissing?" Fate remember all too well when Nanoha blew the tree they were hiding behind in the park in Mid-childa, "that was only once."

The younger blonde didn't seem one bit reassured, "then what about the time she force Zaffy into spying on me when we were out on a date?" that particular incident is still been whispered among the officers of using Zaffy for such stupid assignment.

Vivio brings up another example of Nanoha's overzealous love for her daughter, "what about the time when Nanoha-mama found me sneaking out of the house to see him?" Fate couldn't argue with Vivio about that matter either.

Still Fate believe Nanoha won't do anything drastic to the man Vivio is in love with.

Fate is proven wrong when they felt a barrier been erected followed by an explosion where Nanoha is.

Vivio runs back with Fate close behind her.

When they reach the scene of the explosion they found the young man lying on the floor, Nanoha still pointing Raising Heart at him, Vivio knelt down and support the man's head on her shoulder, "am I in heaven?" he asks seemingly delirious.

Fate sighs then puts a hand on her wife's shoulder, "if you keep this up Vivio won't be able to give you grand children to hold," somehow this made Nanoha even more angry as she powers up another Starlight Breaker, Fate gives a long sigh.

* * *

Authors extra note: I was really tempted to carry on but I thought I'll leave it to your imagination as to what might happen next. BT


	2. Last Laughs

Authors Note: thought I'll change my writing style a little, plus this entire chapter really had no plot so please mind the random plot here, review appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of MGLN

**The Last Laughs**

A teenager girl with brown hair tied into a lope sided pony tail stretch her arms high into the clear sky.

"The final exams are finally over!" she triumphantly thought, beside her stood a blonde girl, who looks as relieved as the girl next to her,

"I thought I was going to die from the amount of exams we had to take in one week!" The brunette agrees with her friend.

"I know, three exams in one week was pretty bad Fate," the blonde girl shivers a little from remembering all those exams she took during that week.

"But I heard from Karou-kun that he had to take at least five exams in just four days," Fate looks astounded at what her friends just said.

"Ouch," she simply said in sympathy to the guy, before they could discuss anymore about their exams a pair of hands grabbed Fate's chest from behind, the blond screams in surprise.

Nanoha was about to rush off and help when another pair of hands grabbed her chest from behind and gave them a good squeeze.

"Fate-chan's is getting bigger!" shouted an excited voice from behind Fate.

"Nanoha-chan's got a little bigger too!" shouted a voice from behind the brunette.

Fate manage to crane her head to spy upon a shorter girl with short brown hair is the one grabbing her chest, while behind Nanoha is another girl with long purple hair with a white hair band.

"Suzuka...let go!" Nanoha shouts struggling to break free only to earn her another groping from Suzuka that sent Nanoha screaming in embarrassment.

"Let go Hayate!" Fate pleads; Hayate simply gave an evil chuckle to the blonde's plea before squeezing the two orbs in her hand, hard.

"Fate-chan breast must be getting bigger from my loving massages!" Hayate shouts before proceeding to grope her friend a bit more.

"No one gropes Nanoha-chan's chest, that's why they're small, but I'll fix that soon enough," Suzuka soon proceed to groping Nanoha as well, much to the brunette's embarrassment.

Some of the students turn to see what the commotion is and began to laugh, while some of them have nose bleeds, the two girls feel humiliated as their friend kept up the embarrassing assault with no signs of stopping.

This would have continued when someone grabbed hold of Hayate and Suzuka by the collar of their uniform, the two of them look back to see a male student of their age with short black hair giving them an angry look.

"I take my eyes off you for one moment and you're already assaulting someone!" Both girls he held gave sheepish laughs.

"I needed some way to relieve some of my stress Karou-kun," Hayate tells him, from behind Karou walked another girl with short light brown hair, she simply shook her head in disbelieve at the two girls.

"Can't you save it until you get home to grope Signum-san or Shamal-san instead?" she asked Hayate, Suzuka smiles at the other girl before breaking free of Karou's hold and grab the other girls chest and gave them a good squeeze.

"You should relax a little Arisa-chan!" Suzuka tells her friend who couldn't do anything as Suzuka continues to grope Arisa's chest, Karou lets go of Hayate and pulls Suzuka off Arisa.

"I'm glad I'm not a girl, or else I'll have Hayate on me day and night," much to Karou's annoyance Hayate grabs his chest and begins to grope them.

"If you're feeling left out I could do it just for you," Karou clench his fist and smack her on the top of her head, in a not so gentle manner.

Everyone laughs as Hayate rub the spot where the boy hit her, he let's go of Suzuka who backs away from him in fear of him striking her next.

"You're not suppose to hit girls," Hayate tells Karou, a few of the students agree with her, Nanoha laughs while rubbing Hayate head to soothe her friends pain.

"Come on Hayate-chan, Karou-kun here is simply stressed out from his five exams he just finished with," she flash an eye to Karou who gives a sigh the push his hand through his hair,

"Don't even get me started at how freaking hard those exams were," he mutters angrily, they can guess how much revision he did in the last week.

Before they could move on another boy, with short blonde hair, appear and pats Karou on the back, the other girls watch as Karou eyes narrow even further when he saw who it is.

"If you keep hitting girls like that, you're not going to get a girlfriend," the new comer manage to dodge the kick to his side by leaping back, most of the students pay no notice as the two began to have a mock fight.

The girls watch them as Karou manage pin the other boy onto the floor, "going to submit Will?" the boy called Will has his arm stretched back while Karou has one knee press against his back,

"You're going to break it!" Will shouts, for a moment Nanoha thought of going in to break them up when Karou let's go, despite their rough play Will is unharmed as Karour help him to his feet.

"I'm going to miss watching those two," Hayate whispers, Nanoha and Fate understood what she meant, Karou and Will have become somewhat famous in their school, the Brawler Karou and the Joker Will.

"After this we'll be living in Mid-childa, who knows when we'll see them again," Fate sounded gloomy, she made a lot of friends here.

"Are you girls busy?" all of them shook their heads at the seemingly sudden question from Will, Karou seem to have an inkling as to what Will is going to ask.

"In that case let's have one last karaoke to celebrate!" Karou instantly try to turn down the offer but Suzuka and Arisa force the man into agreeing to go, Fate laughs as Suzuka began to poke fun at him for having such a terrible voice that it could wake the dead when he sings.

* * *

Half an hour later they all sat inside the karaoke room of a local place they usually go to, Will has already gotten hold of the microphone while the girls cheer him as he selects the first son.

"First up is me, the king of rock, Will-sama!" he declares loudly, he began to sing a song titled "Doubt & Trust" by the band called Access.

Suzuka laughs with Arisa as Will began to dance as well to the song he's singing, Hayate is downing a one and a half litre bottle of juice with Nanoha cheering her on,

"It's never a dull moment with you guys," Karou grumbles to Fate, the blonde laughs at his remark, she laughed even louder when Hayate spat a bit of the juice at Nanoha after she reached her limit and nearly choked on it.

Fate went over and pats Hayate on the back while the others laugh at Hayate, Will points at Hayate before making an announcement to them all.

"There is only one person who could down a bottle of juice, he's tougher than nails and mightier than a lion, he's the one and only Karou Deep throat!" Will is knocked off his feet when Karou grabbed a half empty bottle and chucked it, it manage to hit Will in the head.

"Come on Karou, show us you can do it!" Suzuka urges, the other girls quickly gather round him as Karou tries in vain to resists their pleas.

"Come on don't be a spoil sport!" Arisa shouts in agreement, Karou tries to back out but found Nanoha thrusting a bottle of orange juice into his face, he turns to leave but found Fate pushing him back towards her friends,

"As a bonus you'll get a reward if you manage to down the bottle!" Will announces having recovered from the knock on the head, poor Karou tries in vain to escape, but with five girls stopping him he couldn't do anything.

"You'll get a hot kiss from Fate-chan if you do," Nanoha whispers into his ear, the blonde overheard them and gave a surprise look at what Nanoha said, Karou is also surprised by what she said.

"Who wouldn't be tempted to kiss the number one girl every boy in the entire city wants as his!" Will shouts causing Fate to turn even redder as the other girls add other comments about Fate's fan's been larger than theirs.

"OK I'll do it," Karou shouts after Nanoha kept whispering more and more perverted things into his ears that involve the blonde, thankfully no one else knew what those perverted things were.

Karou unscrews the cap with one hand like a professional drinker, then waits for a moment for before putting the bottle end to his lips and begin to drink it, the others watch with near hypnotic look as Karou drain the bottle slowly right in front of them.

Some of the juice spilled out of his mouth, but the majority simply just went down his throat, they didn't even hear him gulping it.

Karou was not swallowing it, he's simply letting the juice run straight down his throat.

Finally he emptied the entire bottle and slams it down on the table while wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"There, happy now?" the others all cheer at his amazing achievement, Will is simply head banging while the girls still couldn't believe that Karou simply drained an entire bottle in one go.

"Now take your prize!" Fate is pushed onto Karou by Arisa, Fate and Karou look at each other then to Arisa with shocked look.

"I never agreed to this!" Karou shouts, he tries in vain to push Fate off but Suzuka simply push the blonde back into Karou, the others laugh as Karou try again to push Fate away only to have one of them push her back into him.

"Then why did you down the bottle, if it wasn't to get a hot kiss from Fate-chan?" Nanoha asks, she retrieved her phone from her purse and took a quick photo of Fate trying to cover her face while she's clinging onto Karou.

"To shut you guys up, that's why!" he gives a loud burp, Fate caught the smell of it and nearly gag, Karou try to leave but the juice in his stomach made him loose his balance and fall back onto the couch, his hand manage to grab hold of Fate's chest by pure accident

The others roar with laughter, "oh my, you're so bold!" Hayate asks, all of them have now got their phones out and taking pictures of Fate on top of Karou, the two of them shout at their friends to stop it.

Will even started to sing a song called "Animal" by Nickelback, "cut it out guys!" Karou shouts angrily, the others simply laugh at him, Hayate even brought out a digital camera from her bag to take a few more photos.

"Come on Karou-kun, Fate-chan is waiting for his prince!" Hayate yells while taking a photo of the two of them looking redder than tomatoes.

Karou finally snapped and loops an arm round Fate's shoulder, "wh...what!" without a word he then stood and loops his other arm round Nanoha's shoulder, before either of them could protest to Karou roughness he force Fate and Nanoha to kiss in front of everyone, a stunned silence followed afterwards.

After a moment they finally broke off, the two girls are too stunned to speak at what they just did, Karou on the other hand smiles while the others, having finally gotten over their shock, began taking photos of the two stunned girls.

"There's your freaking kiss!" Karour triumphantly announces to everyone, "n.n. fair!" Nanoha shouts and throws a punch at the man who embarrassed her.

Her fist hit his jaw with such force that it knocked Karou clean off his feet, the others watch as Karou hit the floor and didn't move, for a brief moment everyone thought that Nanoha had knocked Karou clean out.

"There's the famous Takamachi Red Fist attack!" Will shouts like a commentator of some fighting program, Nanoha shook her hand a little while Fate simply laughs at her best friend embarrassed face.

"Oww… did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?" Karou asks while holding his hand over where Nanoha had punched him.

"Here," Suzuka gives him a can of cold drink, he took it and put it against his jaw, the others continue with the party, Nanoha sulks in the corner.

"Come on Nanoha, Karou was only playing," Fate soothingly tells her best friend, the brunette looks back and their eyes lock to one another for a moment, both of them recall the kiss and face away, their faces turning red at the mere memory.

"I wish my first kiss wasn't like that," Nanoha mutters to herself, then clenches her fist, remembering who made her kissed Fate in front of them all, Karou felt a little scared from the way Nanoha glared at him, the man swore that if looks could kill he would be in a coffin six feet under right at that moment.

"Come on guys, let's P A R T Y!!!"

Nanoha and Fate sang a duet together followed by Suzuka and Arisa, afterwards Hayate sang solo, Karou is force into singing alongside Will, Karou nearly knocked Will out when the other guy made a passing reference to his crush on Hayate.

The girls simply laugh as the two kept singing while having a fight at the same time, Will jump behind the girls in hopes of evading Karou's wrath, only to be betrayed by them when they all held him down so Karou could exact his revenge upon his friend, by forcing him to drink a litre of juice without pause.

* * *

When it finally ended, everyone felt that it was too short, when Will suggest that they meet up next month everyone declined.

Karou said he's moving out for work, while the three aces also gave the same excuse, Will felt a little gloomy at the news until Arisa and Suzuka said they would be free.

"So where are you going to work?" Hayate asks Karou, they all headed to Nanoha's home first because it's in the same direction as the train station, both Karou and Will live on the outskirts of the city so they require to catch the train everyday.

"Some far off place," he simply said vaguely, Will wanted to know the most and made random jobs ranging from dust bin man to an executive of a company, all of which Karou decline are not it, this frustrated Will to no end.

"If I get the job I'll tell you when I see you," Karou promises, Hayate smiles knowingly at Karou, this made Nanoha and Fate wonder what do Hayate know that they don't know.

When they finally reach Nanoah's home the girls all said they're having a sleep over at Nanoha's place, Will try to ask could he join in but found Karou dragging him away by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Will adopted some kind of accept which he called "gangster", as he triesto break free of his friends grip, the girls simply laugh as Karou shook his head.

"If I let you stay with them for even one night, all hell will break lose!" Will protest against the unjustified reponses Karou made, Will try to argue that he'sa gentleman and will not sink to such lewd actions when he's staying at a girls house, Karou instantly argue back that the last time Will was at a girls house he was nearly chucked out, from the third floor of an apartment no less.

"You could stay and keep Will in check for us Karou-kun," Nanoha suggested playfully, Karou instantly refused, "who knows what will happen if I stay under the same roof with you girls, I might end up waking up with no hair, or worst case, you turn me into a woman!"

The five girls laugh so hard that they started to have cramps in their stomach, Karou simply shrugs and say his goodbyes while towing Will with him.

Once the two boys are gone Nanoha sighs sadly, Fate felt the same, Hayate on the other hand smiles to her friends.

"Cheer up, you'll be seeing them sooner than you think," the two aces didn't believe Hayate for a second, Suzuka asked why Hayate is so sure.

"Because Karou is the son of Enforcer Mitcheal while Will is the cousin of captain Solemn, they both trained mages as well, but I'm sure you guys figured that out from previous incidents right?" the surprised look Nanoha and Fate gave to Hayate was all the answer she needed.

"So that means we can still party on Mid-chila!" Suzuka declares happily, Arisa nods happily recalling that she and Arisa have gain Visa to go to Mid-Chila whenever they want to.

Fate is happy at the news, "why don't we find a place on Mid-Chila to celebrate next time?" the others agree whole heartily to her idea.


End file.
